Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell's Rematch Duel
61: }} Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell's Rematch Duel was a Duel between Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell, which took place near the Tower of the Lizard, near an old amusement park, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Events Prior events A mysterious man arrives in Satellite, claiming to be Sector Security. Misty Tredwell looked at her brother's picture in her locket in sadness. Mina Simington and Akiza Izinski head to the tower of the lizard, where Misty, the last of the Dark Signers, was. Yusei and his group try to regroup with Akiza and Mina and they find them at an old amusement park, where the tower of the lizard was built around. Akiza decides to head to the Tower of the Lizard alone. Yusei, Tetsu Trudge, Leo and Luna arrive, and Yusei splits off from the latter three to find Akiza. He finds Mina who is then found by the mysterious man, who lures them into a pitfall trap, and the man uses a "Hinotama" card to seal off the latch. Akiza finds Misty in a house of mirrors and the duel proceeds. Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Misty Tredwell Turn 1: Misty Misty draws. She then activates "Mirror Labyrinth". Now if the only monster Misty controls is a monster that is at most Level 4, then that monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. Misty then activates "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories". The scenery changes, showing Misty’s past. Akiza sees Toby coming at her big sister to give her her birthday present. Misty thanked her little brother for the present. She opened her present and her gift was some kind of locket that plays a beautiful music. (In the dub it was a locket with a picture of mountains) She thanks her brother again and says she’ll be sure to treasure it. She then put the locket on. Toby tells her sister that he met someone who has psychic powers similar to him and that her name was Akiza Izinski. Akiza is shocked by this revelation. Toby tells Misty that Akiza is also skilled in the Arcadia Movement and that the organization isn’t as bad as people think it is. He also add that he want to use his powers to benefit everyone. Akiza is surprised that this little boy is Misty’s brother. Now if either player draws a monster during their Draw Phase, they must return that monster to their Deck. Misty then Normal Summons "Reptilianne Servant" (100/100) in Attack Position. Now while this monster is face-up, neither player can summon monsters. Turn 2: Akiza Akiza draws "Evil Thorn". Due to the effect of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", Akiza is forced to return it to her Deck. Akiza sets a card ("Rose Blizzard"). Turn 3: Misty Misty draws "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth" and subsequently activates it. The mirror maze had changed into the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Akiza saw herself meeting Toby who presented himself to her. He tells her that he want to be just like her and want to know what can he do to be like her. She reply that Sayer will tell how and he just have to listen to what the Arcadia Movement leader says. After that, she leaves him. She’s still surprised that Toby is Misty’s little brother. Now if either player draws a Spell Card during their Draw Phase, they must return that card to their Deck. "Reptilianne Servant" attacks directly (Akiza 4000 → 3900). "Reptilianne Servant" attacks directly again due to "Mirror Labyrinth" (Akiza 3900 → 3800). Misty sets a card ("Sorrowful Chain"). Turn 4: Akiza Akiza's hand contains "Nature's Reflection", "Hedge Guard", "Witch of the Black Rose" and "Seed of Deception". Akiza draws "Illusion Destruction" and subsequently sets it. Turn 5: Misty Misty draws. She then activates "Sad Story - Atrocious Day". The mirror maze changed into the Daimon Area in which Akiza, as the Black Rose, was rampaging destruction in the area and spread fear to anyone who dare challenge her. Toby died by a boulder caused by Akiza. This cause Akiza to feel guilty about his death and tried to claim that wasn't how it happened, since there were no casualties in that day. Misty tells the Signer that the Arcadia Movement covers up all sorts of inconvenient truths. Akiza is shocked by this revelation. Now if either player draws a Trap Card during their Draw Phase, they must return that card to their Deck. Akiza activates her face-down "Illusion Destruction" to flip "Reptilianne Servant" face-down. Because "Reptilianne Servant" was targeted by a Trap Card, its third effect activates, destroying itself. Misty activates her face-down "Sorrowful Chain" The scenery changes again and Misty is seen, crying for her dead brother. This sadness led her to fall into a cliff while still driving her car. By the time she was transported into the hospital, she was already dead, allowing Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua to possess her corpse and bring her back to life. Akiza was shocked by all those revelations. The effect of "Sorrowful Chain" allowed Misty to Special Summon "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (1900/2600) in Attack Position as all three Sad Story cards are face-up on the field. At this point, Sayer says a phrase to Akiza that not only unseals her true powers, but also places her under his control. "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" attacks directly (Akiza 3800 → 1900). Due to the first effect of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings", Akiza sends "Hedge Guard" from her hand to the Graveyard and Misty draws a card. Turn 6: Akiza Akiza draws "Violet Witch". Due to the effect of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", Akiza is forced to return it to her Deck. Akiza then Normal Summons "Witch of the Black Rose" (1700/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to draw one card. If the drawn card isn't a monster, "Witch of the Black Rose" will be destroyed. Akiza draws "Rose Fairy". Akiza then Special Summons "Rose Fairy" (600/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect as she added it from her Deck to her hand via a card effect. Akiza then tunes "Rose Fairy" with "Witch of the Black Rose" in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Akiza Akiza has just managed to Synchro Summon her "Black Rose Dragon". "Black Rose Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (Misty 4000 → 3500). Turn 7: Misty Misty draws "Reptilianne Gorgon". Due to the effect of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", "Reptilianne Gorgon" is returned to Misty's Deck. On Misty's Standby Phase, she activates the second effect of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to send "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (1900/2600) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Misty then activates "Reptilianne Rage", equipping it to "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings": 1900 → 2700/2600). "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" then attacks "Black Rose Dragon", but Akiza activates her face-down "Rose Blizzard" to negate the attack of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" and switch "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to Defense Position. Turn 8: Akiza Akiza draws "Dark Verger". She then activates the second effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to switch "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 ("Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings": 2700 → 0/2600) until the End Phase by removing from play "Rose Fairy" from her Graveyard. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (Misty 3500 → 1100). Misty activates the second effect of "Reptilianne Rage" to reduce the ATK of "Black Rose Dragon" by 800 ("Black Rose Dragon": 2400 → 1600/1800). Akiza Normal Summons "Dark Verger" (0/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Misty Misty draws "Reptilianne Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/2000) in Defense Position. On Misty's Standby Phase, she activates the second effect of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to send "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (1900/2600) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" then attacks and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" (Akiza 1900 → 1600). Due to the first effect of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings", Akiza is forced to send one card in her hand to the GraveyardAlthough the card sent was not shown, it is confirmed to be "Seed of Deception" as it is shown in Akiza's Graveyard later on in the Duel. and Misty draws one card ("Terraforming"). Turn 10: Akiza Akiza draws "Fragrance Storm" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Dark Verger" and draw a card ("Copy Plant"). Since "Copy Plant" is a Plant-type monster, Akiza activates the second effect of "Fragrance Storm" to reveal "Copy Plant" to Misty and draw one more card. Akiza then Normal Summons "Copy Plant" (0/0) in Defense Position. Akiza then activates the effect of "Dark Verger" to Special Summon itself (0/1000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position (as she controls a Tuner monster). Akiza sets two cards. Turn 11: Misty Misty draws "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Misty then activates "Advance Force". Now if Misty Tribute Summons a Level 7 or higher monster by Tributing a Level 5 or higher monster, she can decrease the necessary Tributes of the summoned monster by one. Misty then Tributes "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" in order to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. At this point, Misty hears every word that Sayer said about his involvement with the death (disappearance in the dub) of her brother thanks to Yusei using his Duel Disk to broadcast the conversation he had with Sayer about Toby. (In the dub, when Misty asks Sayer where her bother is, he tells her that he was shipped off to a top secret Arcadia Movement facility, and because the facilities coordinates change so much, not even Sayer knows where it is.) Misty then orders Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua to devour Sayer (in the dub, she ordered Ccarayhua to absorb Sayer), thus avenging her brother's death. Since Sayer is no more, Akiza returns to her old self. Misty apologizes to Akiza on blaming her for her brother's death and tries to surrender, but the Envoy of the Netherworld refuses to let this happen and takes control of Misty. "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" attacks directly via its own effect, but Akiza activates her face-down "Ground Capture" to halve the Battle Damage she receives (Akiza 1600 → 200). Since Akiza took at least 1000 damage, "Ground Capture" allows her to draw a card ("Hedge Guard"). Misty sets a card. Turn 12: Akiza Akiza draws "Shining Rebirth". She then activates the effect of "Copy Plant" to target "Dark Verger" and make the Level of "Copy Plant" the same as the Level of "Dark Verger" ("Copy Plant": Level 1 → 2). Akiza then Normal Summons "Hedge Guard" (0/2100) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates "Shining Rebirth" to send "Dark Verger", "Hedge Guard", and "Copy Plant" to the Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) from her Graveyard in Attack Position as well as grant "Black Rose Dragon" immunity to destruction by battle and card effects this turn. Akiza then activates the first effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy every card on the field, but Misty activates her face-down "Doom Gazer" to inflict 300 damage to Akiza for every card that will be destroyed by the effect of "Black Rose Dragon". Seven cards will be destroyed. Misty's good spirit appears before Akiza and tells her everything will be okay. Akiza activates her face-down "Nature's Reflection to reflect the damage she would take back to Misty (Misty 1100 → 0). Aftermath Now free from the influence of the Envoy of the Netherworld, Misty tells Akiza if she ever found her brother, to tell him his big sister loves him. Her locket snaps off her neck and she evaporates to dust. All the people Misty's Earthbound Immortal absorbed return. Although Akiza won, the victory was bittersweet. She picks up Misty's locket and cries, saying if she hadn't pushed Toby onto Sayer, both Tredwell siblings would be alive today. Also, because the duel took so long, the sun had set, so it was too late for Akiza to activate the tower's control unit. Suddenly, a condor geoglyph appears over New Domino City, indicating there was one more Dark Signer left. References * * Category:Duels